


Hey Blondie

by Bandshe



Series: Letters between Anders, Hawke and Varric [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric's tragic letter to Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Blondie

_Blondie,_

_You know I haven't thought much of you since the incident at Kirkwall and though I may not forgive you,_  
or even understand why you went as far as you did, one person did. 

_I'm sure you know by now why you're getting a letter from me. I'm sorry Blondie. I've written and re-written_  
 _this letter countless amounts of time. There was no easy way to tell you. I couldn't even steady my hand to_  
 _write this._

_She loved you Blondie, she couldn't bear to see you suffer, all she talked about was you and saving you_  
 _from Corypheus's grasp. She spoke to all the mages here hoping to find a way to help you rid yourself of Justice._  
 _or whatever is inside you now. She knew there was a Tevinter mage here and she figured he was her best bet. They_  
 _talked about you, there might've been something there, but I don't know. If you're still in the same place I'll_  
 _have him send you everything he knows. We have a compassion spirit here that took the form of the mage he comforted before_  
 _his death I think he'd help you a lot Anders. His name is Cole and I hope you two could meet one day. If anyone can help_  
 _you, it's him. He's a great kid, Hawke really loved his company. He told her that every word in your letter to_  
 _her was sincere but full of pain. As if with every word you knew it was pointless, you knew in your heart she'd never_  
 _come back. You know what she said? She said she'd always come back for you. Cole said, "You never make a_  
 _promise you can't keep. You can make this promise. I know you'll come back for him." That kid gets to me_  
 _every time._

_When she stayed behind at Adamant, Maker, this is harder than I thought. When she stayed she said,_

_"Tell Anders I'll be back and he better be waiting for me." Maker, that woman. She loved you until the end._

_I've enclosed the letter she never sent you because she was never intending to. It's the only letter_  
 _she never let me read. She showed me the letters, the ones you wrote to her, the ones she sent, and the ones she didn't._  
 _The last one, damn, you're lucky, were lucky. You had a great thing going, it was hard for her to leave you, but she thought that_  
 _it was the only way to save you. Damn her stupid, crazy ideas. I'll never forgive her for being so selfless sometimes._

_V._


End file.
